1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to the field of herbicides. In more particular, the invention pertains to the field of herbicides having as active ingredients compounds derived from the reaction of tetralkyl methylenephosphonate carbanion with aromatic isocyanates or isothiocyanates.